Rebuilding a Hero
by Queen-Carol-Regina-Abby
Summary: This is the story of how Robin came back to Storybrooke. But, will her still want Regina's heart? Will Regina still have his? Is he a hero?


Regina searched for what felt like hours for the feather Rolland had given her. She had no luck so she went to change for bed. It would be the first time sleeping at her house in months between the tents and granny's she forgot about her sleep number bed. Regina walked into the room and saw a picture drawn by Rolland of their family. It showed Robin and Regina and a baby and Henry and Him. Regina put it in a picture frame and laid it beside her bed. She looked at it and smiled. She'll find the feather eventually but, right now she needed to find some sleep. She felt something was missing though. She heard a knock on the door and ran to expecting to see Zelena but instead stood Emma, Hook, David and Snow. She smiled and moved for them to come inside.

"We couldn't sleep with out being near you." Snow said as she laid Neal in his play pen.

"I was having a very similar struggle. I think David just wanted to sleep." Regina laughed as she saw the man her step-daughter married sleeping on the half inflated air matress. "You want to come sleep with me?" Regina finished as Snow looked at the bed. She shook her head yes and they headed to Regina's room. With Snow, Emma and David being close to her she knew she could sleep easy. Henry was in his room. But, he was usually close when she about to sleep. Snow snuggled next to Regina and Regina smiled. She thought about all the times this could have happened when Snow was young but, hatred had gotten in the way. Regina smiled at the picture then Snow then went to sleep. Regina dreamt about Robin and Snow and Henry and Rolland. They were a royal family complete with love. It was a perfect dream until glass shattering woke her up.

"What was that?" Snow asked as they got out of bed. They heard Hook holler Emma as they ran to the back bedroom. David was there trying to open the door. Regina used magic to get it open and saw Emma being dragged by a hooded figure Regina shot a fireball at it, it dropped Emma and ran off. Everyone crowded around Emma to make sure she was okay.

"What was that bloody thing?" Killian asked.

"That is a man you all know very well. But, he doesn't remember any of you." A little girl stated walking in through the hole in the wall. "He will also kill Emma. And Regina. If she can't stop him in time." The little girl shifted into a bird and flew away.

"You have been having the tremors too?" Regina asked Emma who was still in shock. Emma looked up at Regina. And shook her head yes. Emma looked back at the hole. She hoped the figure wouldn't come back. But, she knew he would. Regina walked down the hall headed back to her room. Snow and Emma walked with her. They were going to get dressed and go to Granny's. Regina stopped dead in her tracks. On the floor in the middle of the hallway was the feather from Rolland. Regina bent down and picked it up. Sadness came over her. She just brushed it off. They got dressed and headed to Granny's Regina took her car and headed to the graveyard instead. She walked over to Robin's grave. She gave it a kiss and let a tear fall off her cheek. The little girl bird flew onto the grave and turned back into a girl. Regina just looked at her not knowing what to do.

"Poor Robin Hood. Killed by his love. Well you didn't hold the lighting bolt but it was intended for you. How does it feel to know that all the people you love will die because of you? I bet it sucks." The little girl stated insulting Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Distracting you." The little girl responded. Regina ran to her car and drove to Granny's. When she pulled up Emma was fighting the Hooded beast. Regina ran to Henry just in time to see The beat stab her with th Sword. Regina melted the beast to the concreate and healed Emma. Regina walked over And whipped off the hood to see bright Green eyes staring back at her. A scar across his face and evil in his heart he didn't say a word to Regina and all she could say was.

"Robin?"


End file.
